Crono and Sonic's Journey To Be InSuper Smash Bros
by Dark6
Summary: FUNNY AS STUFF!! You have to play Nintendo to get it, Nice Job Wesley =-]


Story By Wesley Williams, Edited By Sean Talley  
  
Crono and Sonic the Hedgehog's Journey Together to be in Super Smash Bros.: Melee  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sonic is walking from Knuckles and talking to himself.  
  
Sonic: So Nintendo is going to have a battle. I haven't heard about Nintendo in a very long time. Last I heard they were making a game called "Mario." It would be nice to catch up on some things. At least that's the conclusion my fast, overlooking mind jumped to. So, I guess I'll go make Tails invent something to send me to the system after NES...that is if they've made one yet.  
  
Sonic runs home as fast as he can and meets Tails who is sitting at the front door.  
  
Tails: Hi Sonic, how wa-  
  
Sonic: I'm not in the mood for a little fit from you so cut the crap.  
  
Tails: Bu-  
  
Sonic: I'M SPEAKING! Man, people these days don't even care about what others think...I would never do that...*cough cough*...Now, Tails go make me some kind of invention to get me to Nintendo.  
  
Tails: Ok...  
  
Sonic: What's that on the table?  
  
Tails: My dinner...why?  
  
Sonic: Ok, well I'm gonna eat it...tell me when your done with...whatever.  
  
Tails: (sighs) Ok...  
  
Sonic eats the food and drops the plate on the ground while walking to his room. Tails cleans up the broken plate and starts to think of what to make.  
  
Sonic trains until Tails walks in a week later.  
  
Tails: Sonic, I'm done!  
  
Sonic: Finally...send me to Nintendo.  
  
Tails: Ok, follow me.  
  
Tails leads Sonic into a room that has walls covered in buttons, knobs, dials, and things like that.  
  
Sonic: Nice wallpaper.  
  
Tails: Thanks! Are you ready to go?  
  
Sonic: I guess.  
  
Tails: Ok...this machine will pick a random place in Nintendo and drop you off there. I'm going to send you now. When you are ready to get back find the closest tree from where you appeared with a red button on it and press the button. Bye Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Bye Jimmy.  
  
Tails: No I'm Tails, not Jimmy...Tails.  
  
Sonic: Shut up and hit the button.  
  
Tails hits the button. Three sets of sliding planels open up. Out of the two on the side arms come up and open the door of the system (where you insert a game). Out of the middle door a large catapult rises.  
  
Tails: Ok get in the catapult.  
  
Sonic does this and it launches him into...well like tails said, a random place in Nintendo! Sonic reappears at the Millenium Fair (Crono Trigger) and looks around him confused.  
  
Sonic: Where am I?  
  
Man: This is the Millenium Fair!  
  
Just then a kid enters and walks around.  
  
Sonic: Hey punk hairdo!  
  
The kid snaps around with a curious look on his face. This wasn't the first time he'd been called this and it wouldn't be the last.  
  
Sonic: Yes you. Come here  
  
The kid walks over.  
  
Sonic: Who are you?  
  
The kid pulls out a piece of paper. It says, "Please excuse Crono from school from the start of the school year until yesterday. He has had a cold. Sincerely, his mother." Sonic looks at Crono confused. Crono looks at the piece of paper and has a suprised look on his face. He puts it back in his pocket and pulls another piece of paper out of his other pocket. He hands this paper to Sonic and Sonic reads it. It says, "My name is Crono and I am mute."  
  
Sonic: Are you the main character of this game?  
  
Crono nods his head yes and pulls out a note pad. He writes down, "I'm open for the rest of my life...this games been beat."  
  
Sonic: Ok...that's great...so anyway I'm from Sega.  
  
Man: Se..ga? Has a nice ring to it!  
  
Sonic: Don't eavesdrop!  
  
Crono pulls out a circular device and writes something down on the notepad. He then taps Sonic on the shoulder.  
  
Sonic: Huh? What?  
  
Crono gives Sonic what he's written about the device. Sonic reads it and nods his head.  
  
Sonic: So this thing takes the thoughts from your mind and speaks them out loud...cool.  
  
Crono sticks the thing to his forehead. Sonic looks at him and tries not to laugh.  
  
Crono: Yeah, yeah...at least I can talk now. So what's your deal?  
  
Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Sonic explains why and how he's there.  
  
Crono: Oh...so Nintendo is going to have another battle...but on Gamecube this time...dude.  
  
Sonic: What? Another battle? What else would they play besides "Gamecube"? That's the one after this one right?  
  
Crono: Wrong. The Nintendo 64 had the first battle. It was called Super Smash Brothers.  
  
Sonic: Nintendo 64?  
  
Crono: Yeah. It's also called the N64. It was the system that basically turned Nintendo from 2-d to 3-d. I have a friend from the past that I take to visit our friend, Link. Link was in the "Legend of Zelda" on NES and a bunch of other games.  
  
Sonic: A friend from the past? Is he...dead?  
  
Crono: Well, now he is but I still talk to him sometimes.  
  
Sonic: Uh...That sounds like a personal problem...are you in spiritism or something?  
  
Crono: No, no! I have a flying time machine!  
  
Sonic: Well that explains a lot! So tell me about Link.  
  
Crono: Well, lets see. He was in the first SSB and is going to be in the next. He's "up-to-date".  
  
Sonic: Well, lets go talk to him.  
  
Crono: Ok. Follow me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sonic follows Crono back to his house and to his room where Sonic sees a round sphere of blue, flashing light.  
  
Crono: Hey! Turn around!  
  
Sonic: Why?  
  
I'm going to get something, and NO ONE can know where it is. I had a bad experience with the stupid thing once when it got stolen.  
  
Sonic: Fine. Just hurry up.  
  
Sonic turns around and hears some fumbling around and then something slams shut. It is silent for a while but finally, Crono is ready.  
  
Crono: Ok, I'm done.  
  
Sonic turns around to see Crono equipped in some kind of reflective armor, a strange helmet, a lot of accessories, and a pretty sword. He also has a pendant and a pouch full of things that look health-restoring and a flower- looking thing in his hand.  
  
Sonic: Woah...I thought this looked like an rpg.  
  
Crono: Like it? I do.  
  
Crono walks over to where Sonic is standing at the foot of the bed and pulls out the flower thing.  
  
Sonic: What's that?  
  
Crono: It's a gate key. I'll show you by demonstration. When the circle gets big walk into it with me. Don't worry, you'll be fine...I uh...I think.  
  
Sonic: Oh that's real reassuring... ok do...whatever.  
  
Crono: Ok, hold on to your...uh...me. It could get bumpy.  
  
Crono sticks the gate key into the center of the blue light. The once small blue sphere enlarges. Crono runs into it, but Sonic hesitates for a second before jumping in just in time. They travel through a blue wormhole and then it opens up again and Sonic shoots out.  
  
Sonic: What the heck was that? Where are we?  
  
Crono: That was time travel. We are at the End of Time. This is the only time period named and also the place I park my ride.  
  
Sonic: Um...ok...?  
  
Sonic looks around and looks at some pillars of light. He walks over and looks off the edge. Nothing.  
  
Sonic: Creepy...  
  
Crono: Come on Sonic!  
  
They walk through a small gate and Sonic and Crono see three people. Or two people and one robot.  
  
Crono: Hey, Robo! Hi, Magus.  
  
Robo, who is talking with an old man looks at Crono.  
  
Robo: Greetings, Crono! It has been far too long! So you finally bought that headpiece thing.  
  
Oldman: Hahaha! Ha HACK HACKETH HOCK Hack GUSH!  
  
The old man keels over and throws up.  
  
Crono: I get the point...it's not exactly fashionable.  
  
Oldman: I'm sorry. How are you doing? Who's that?  
  
The old man points to Sonic who had been looking at a pale person. Crono explains the situation.  
  
Robo and Oldman: Oh.  
  
Robo: So...you are leaving?  
  
Crono: Yeah, I'm gonna go. What are you doing here?  
  
Robo: Just checking up on this guy here and Magus.  
  
Crono: Oh. Well I gotta go. Sorry to cut it short.  
  
Robo: That's ok. I'm gonna go back to Lucca's house anyway. My wife gets mad when I'm gone so long.  
  
Crono: Ok well, bye. Say hi to Spekkio for me.  
  
Oldman: I will.  
  
Crono walks past them to where Magus is standing and stops.  
  
Magus: Going my way?  
  
Crono: You aren't going anywhere...you just stand there in front of that wind current and zone out all the time.  
  
Magus: ...  
  
Magus's theme starts playing.  
  
Crono shakes his head and walks to the end.  
  
Crono: Sonic! Jump off here.  
  
Sonic: Ok.  
  
Crono jumps off and Sonic pokes magus with his finger.  
  
Magus: Going my way?  
  
Sonic stares at Magus's back for what seems like a very long time, then jumps and lands in the Epoch.  
  
Crono: What took you so long? This is my ride, the Epoch.  
  
Sonic: Wow! What does this button do?!  
  
Sonic hits a random button. Click.  
  
Crono: No! Not that button!  
  
Sonic and Crono are gone. They reappear on the Day of Lavos and see Crono and some other people running after Lavos. Crono, Magus, and Lucca are there. Crono tries to hit a button but it won't work!  
  
Crono: Lucca! Hey! As soon as you get done with this fight come warp here and fix this for me.  
  
Lucca: What the heck? Um...ok. Wait, what if we lose?  
  
Crono: Then you suck.  
  
Crono and Sonic hear a noise behind them and they turn around to see that Lucca has just appeared.  
  
Lucca: Wow...this is confusing...but I can fix it.  
  
Lucca goes to work and soon fixes the machine.  
  
Lucca: Hey, can you drop me off at the present? I don't have a way back.  
  
Crono: Good job! Ok.  
  
Sonic: Sorry.  
  
Crono: Yeah? Well, you should of thought of about that before you did it.  
  
Sonic looks down. Crono pulls him on the Epoch.  
  
Crono: Dern kids!  
  
Lucca jumps in the Epoch.  
  
Lucca: By the way, nice head ornament.  
  
Crono sighs and hits a button other than the one that Sonic hit. They are gone.  
  
Crono and friends reappear at the present. Crono flies over to the top of Lucca's house. Robo is outside with a long stick acting like a plane director.  
  
Lucca: Thanks Crono.  
  
Lucca looks at Crono seductively. Crono laughs and pushes her out. She lands on the roof of her house gracefully but is dazed. By the time she is clear-headed the Epoch is gone.  
  
Robo: Did I do a good job Lucca? Did I?  
  
Lucca: What? Oh, no...no you didn't. You never do a good job. Ever.  
  
Robo thinks about life.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Crono and Sonic reappear in Hyrule. They land outside of the town and hide the Epoch in a small place in corner where the river goes up on a ramp. It is nearing night but they make it in and run into the Temple of Time, avoiding the redeads. They see Link looking at the pedestal of time and they tell him to wait. He turns around.  
  
Link: Ha! Heh! Wah!  
  
Crono: Speak English.  
  
Link: Sorry, I haven't said anything else in a while.  
  
Sonic: Wasn't this guy on NES?  
  
Crono: Yeah.  
  
Sonic: I'm Sonic!  
  
Link: I'm happy for ya. Why are y'all here?  
  
Crono: Well I didn't bring frog because we're here on business. We hear there is a new SSB coming out. What's the deal?  
  
Link: Oh yeah...so?  
  
Crono: So...How do you get in it?  
  
Link: You have to apply. It's at Mushroom Kingdom. Are you planning on going? We can't all take Epona.  
  
Crono: I came in Epoch.  
  
Link: Oh. So do you want me to go or something?  
  
Crono: But don't you have to finish your adventure?  
  
Another Link appears and everybody freaks out.  
  
Link2: Don't worry about it, just go!  
  
The second Link puts his sword in the slot and disappears.  
  
Crono: Ok...nevermind...you can come.  
  
Link: Umm...all right.  
  
The three run out into the Epoch and fly to Mushroom Kingdom, just over the tree barrier. They land outside and walk into the registration area. They put Link's and Crono's things into the x-ray machine. They walk through the metal detector and regain their items. Then they get a visitors pass. Crono equips it as his accessory. Link putts it on the left c-button. Sonic holds it. They look for the applications and get in line behind bowser.  
  
Bowser (in a low voice): Finally a way to beat Mario. I will win with my new Giga Form!  
  
He signs up and walks away. They see all kinds of people on the list, new and old. Luigi walks up behind them.  
  
Luigi: You guys signing up?  
  
There is no response.  
  
Luigi: Hey! Are ya'll signing up?  
  
Crono: Yea, sure. Who are you?  
  
Luigi: I'm Mario's brother.  
  
Crono: The great Mario has a brother?  
  
Link: Yeah, he's not very well known though.  
  
Sonic: Cough* Poser! Cough*  
  
Luigi looks down.  
  
Luigi: Well I know who you all are.  
  
Crono: So?  
  
Luigi: ...  
  
Luigi: Well I hope ya'll make it in!  
  
They walk away without a response.  
  
Sonic: I didn't like that guy's attitude.  
  
Crono: He sounds like a nobody anyway.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


End file.
